Controlled
by RitzyStriker
Summary: Elena gets herself into a sticky situation with Damon. She tries to find a way out, but is unable to find the hope she needs to get out. Will she eventually be free from Damon or stuck with him forever?
1. Chapter 1: Kiddnapped & Miserable

**Hey guys! This is my new story on here. If you like it please encourage me to continue. Also I know Elena doesn't know about compulsion, vampires, or about anything else that happened later on the show from where I started this scene from, but just ignore that please and pretend she does know. I just really wanted to start it from this scene, it inspired me so I hope you'll just go with it. Well hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I looked around the dark empty cellar as I sat chained up to the chair, my clothes from last night replaced by a thin black slik lingerie outfit. Tears started to form in my eyes and they streamed down my face as the scenes from last night started to replay in my head.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable that's not my intention." Damon said as he tried to pretend to be innocent.<p>

I saw right through his phony act. "Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

Damon smiled and nodded his head. "Your right I do have other intentions, but so do you."

I raised my eyebrows as I stared at him confused. "Really?"

"I see... you want me."

"Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me and right now you want to kiss me."

I just stood there frozen, it was creepy how he knew that I had dreamed about him. He started to lean in to kiss me, but I responded quickly by a slap to his face. "What the hell? I don't know what game your trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it and I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight I'm not Katherine." I started to walk away, but Damon grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. I kicked and screamed with all my strength, but it wouldn't have done much. Damon was stronger, he was a vampire. "Let me go Damon! " He just ignored me and didn't let me go as he threw me into the back seat of his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>I snapped back to reality as I continued to cry and Damon walked in the room. I looked up at him until my eyes met his icy blue eyes. Damon stepped closer to me as he pulled the strands of my hair out of my face. He noticed the necklace around my neck and yankes it off, then held it in tight in his hand as he examined it. He shook his head and slid the necklace into his pocket. "I should have figured Stefan would try something like this. It is a good thing your not on vervain because now I can make you mine and only mine."<p>

Damon's words sent chills up my back, the words were so frightening. I sighed and took a deep breathe as I noticed stefan walking up behind Damon. "Elena isn't a puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on her whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. Every female is, but Elena is more special to me and I will make her whatever I want her to be." Damon said as he turned his head to look at Stefan with his cruel smile. "Besides I said I wouldn't harm anyone else in this town if you let me have Elena. Are you deciding to back out of our deal now?"

Stefan shook his head no. "I'm not backing out of our deal. I shouldn't have asked, Elena isn't my buisness anymore. I'm with Katherine now, so I'll leave you both alone and stay out of your way." With that said he left and I couldn't help but be mad at him.

I couldn't believe the nerve Stefan had. Leaving me to go back to Katherine, the selfish bitch who didn't love anyone but herself. I think Stefan's an idiot for doing that, but it won't matter anyway if Damon compels me to be his. I was just a fool to think that Stefan could really love me, his heart always belonged to Katherine this whole time. It was the only reason he came after me because he thought she was dead, but Stefan is just as bad as Katherine. He was a heartless monster and a ripper.

I cried harder as I looked back into Damon's icy blue eyes. "Elena I'm going to let you free and when I do you belong to me, your body and your mind. You will do everything I ask you to and only answer me when it is said respectfully to me. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head yes as I felt my body and my mind become under his control. I couldn't fight it, he compelled me and I was just a weak doppleganger. He smiled at me as he unchained me from the chair and whispered into my ear. "Go to my bedroom and run me a bubble bath, then wait for me in my bed until I come upstairs and into my room."

I nodded my head yes as I went upstairs and did as I was told. Damon came into his bedroom 20 minutes later with a suitcase and he tossed it onto the bed as he undressed. He went to take his bath and I just sat on his bed as I tried to find a loop hole out of his compulsion. Damon never said I had to stay here with him, just do as he said. He said my mind and body belonged to him. I only had to wait here until he came into his room, I smiled as I realized that was my loop hole. I quickly got up and walked down the stairs to the front door.

When I reached the front door I felt my arms being grabbed tightly and felt them being pulled around to face the person. My body turned around and I came face to face with Damon, who was still naked and now covered in bubbles. I looked into Damon's icy blue eyes as he began to speak. "Maybe I should have been more direct with what I wanted you to do, but very well I'll fix that now." He looked down at me and his eyes met mine. "Elena from now on you will never try to run away from me again or do anything without my permission. You will always be in the same room as me unless I tell you otherwise. You will do whatever I want you to, since your job will to obey and please me."

I nodded my head yes and he let me go, taking my hand in his as he led me upstairs and back into his bedroom. "Now sit on my bed and wait for me."

I did as he asked, not that I had a choice anymore. If I would have just let Damon kiss me last night I wouldn't have ended up in this situation. Would I really be in this situation if I had let him kiss me last night? I shook my head, no he wouldn't put me in this situation if I had kissed him last night. Although he could have turned his switch off after I rejected his kiss last night and that could be why he's being such a dick right now. If only I had shown him that I loved him and make it believable I could have prevented this situation on myself.

I sighed and turned my head to the right. Damon was wrapped around the waist in a white towel as he approached the bed and started to dig throught the suitcase. He pulled out my teddy bear out of the suitcase and set it down on the bed next to me as he took the suitcase off the bed, shoving it underneath the bed. Damon looked over at me as he took his towel off. "Lay down Elena."

I did as he asked and shut my eyes as he got on top of me. Damon ripped off the thin black silk lingerie out fit, then began to unkhook my bra and slip my panties off. I took a deep breathe as I kept my eyes closed and waited for this awful night to be over. I couldn't take this feeling of having forced sex with Damon while my teddy bear was laying on the bed next to me or even handle having forced sex with Damon period. This was all my fault, I had gotten myself into this mess and I will have to find a way out sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2: Open Mic Night

**Hey guys! So even though most people favorited this story, I'm going to assume that you want me to continue it. Next time though please review or tell me on twitter at xDamagedPearl that you liked this story or something like that, so I know if I should keep updating this story or not. I'll end up loosing interest in writing this fanfiction if I'm not encouraged to continue writing, just like with my original stories I write on wattpad at xDamagedPearl. Also if you love this story I think you might enjoy my first fanfiction on this site called Dig a Little Deeper. Well I'll shut up now with this probably pointless ranting and get to the story already.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in Damon's bed, naked under his bed sheets and looked over to my right as my head looked down at the floor. My bra and panties were on the floor with the ripped black silk lingerie outfit along with Damon's towel. I sighed and looked out his bedroom door, seeing Damon standing there in long jeans and a black buttoned shirt. "Good your finally up." He started reaching into his jean pocket and pulled out a cell phone, mine to be exact as he walked over to me and handed me the cell phone. "Caroline has been calling all day, it's getting on my nerves. She didn't believe me when I told her you were sleeping, so call her back and find out what she wants."<p>

I nodded my head as I redialed Caroline's number and sent her a call, waiting for her to answer. To my surprise she answered on the first ring. "Damon stop bothering me, I want to talk to Elena not you."

I saw Damon lay down next to me on the bed as he picked up my teddy bear and held it tightly to his chest as his other had layed behind his head. I rolled my eyes, typical Damon for you. "Hey Caroline! I'm sorry for not responding to your call earlier, I was sleeping."

"So Damon was telling the truth?"

"Yeah he was Caroline." I said as I was wondering when she would get to the point of why she called.

Caroline started to yell at me as she responded. "What the hell Elena? And with DAMON? I thought you love Stefan!"

I was confused and I'm not sure exactly what Damon told Caroline, but whatever it was sure made Damon interested in the conversation because he set my teddy bear back down onto the bed and pulled me onto his lap. I wasn't sure how to respond to Caroline, but whatever way I responded was sure going to sound totally stupid. "Stefan doesn't love me Caroline, he's with Katherine now. I wish Stefan felt the same way I did about him, but to him I was just a second choice to him. I obviously meant nothing to him, but there is nothing I can do about that. What did Damon exactly tell you though?" Damon felt bored at the mention of Stefan's name as he yawned, but quickly regained his interest of the conversation when I was curious to know what he told Caroline. "Well anyway moving on. What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" I said trying to hope we won't talk about Stefan any longer.

Caroline took a deep breathe as she calmly replied. "Well Damon said that last night after he tried to kiss you when you were with Stefan that you let him, then you spent the night and had sex with him. Which while you were having sex you let your teddy bear watch and Stefan watched too and that you filmed it happening. Why would you do that?" I looked over at Damon who smiled an evil smile at me as he seemed amused. I was annoyed that Damon would lie about that, like I would let him film forced sex and having Stefan watch. Also for telling Caroline I let him kiss me, I wouldn't be that kind of person to cheat. Although it wouldn't have mattered anymore, Stefan loved Katherine and always will. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to Open Mic Night at the Grill tonight. We could sing a song together or something? I mean we never like really hang out anymore since you met the Salvatore brothers and I miss hanging out with you."

"Caroline what Damon told you wasn't true, well except for him trying to kiss me. Which I slapped him when he did, I didn't kiss him or let him kiss me. We did have sex, but he forced me to and we didn't film it or have Stefan watch. Yes my teddy bear was on the bed while it happened, but I didn't enjoy it at all." Caroline sighed with relief and Damon felt hurt, but I didn't care if Damon got his feelings hurt. He deserved it for not letting me get any freedom anymore. I looked over at Damon as I was hoping he would give me some kind of sign that it is okay for me to go to the Open Mic Night at the Grill. Eventually after 5 minutes Damon gave me a thumbs up, so I took that as a sign he would let me go to the Open Mic Night with Caroline. "Sure the Open Mic Night at the Grill sounds like fun. Do you want to just watch the people or actually participate in it?"

"I want to participate in it, but I think you should pick out what we should do for it. I always pick what we do for it, so maybe it is time for a change for once." Damon smirked and I could just tell by his expression that he was going to force me into doing an act that he was thinking of. I sighed and knew that whatever Damon was thinking of right now wouldn't be good.

"Sure Caroline that sound fair to me. I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye Elena and see you tonight." With that said Caroline hung up and I got off of Damon's lap.

Damon got out of his bed and went over to the suitcase as he looked for something for me to wear. He finally found something and pulled out a red skimpy dress that would clearly show cleavage. I sighed as he tossed it onto the bed. "You wearing this tonight to that Open Mic Night at the Grill. You and Caroline will dance to _Sexy Chick by David Guetta. _Caroline and you will dance together until I motion for you to dance on me or around me, then when you dance on me or around me Caroline will dance with the other guys. She can dance around them, on them, or with them. Anyway when the song gets closer to the end then you will go back to dancing with Caroline and kiss her after the song ends. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head yes as I got out of his bed and grabbed my bra and panties as I slipped them on and then put the dress on that Damon wanted me to wear. "Yeah, so what time is it now Damon? What time does it start?"

Damon looked at his clock on his night stand. "Well it's 4pm and it doesn't start until 7pm. I'll let you sleep in longer if you want because after the Open Mic Night at the Grill I was thinking we have more sex tonight or we can have more sex now. I'll let you choose."

I sighed as I got back into Damon's bed. "I'll rest since you plan on having sex with me tonight after the Open Mic Night, it be best to get some rest."

Damon nodded and made his way to his bedroom door as he looked back at me. "Very well Elena, I'll wake you up when it is time to go to the Grill. I'm going to go out for a walk. I love you Elena." Damon then left the bedroom and I started to fall asleep.

While I was sleeping I started to dream about Damon. I thought I wouldn't have another dream about Damon, but I was wrong. Damon was in yet another one of my dreams, but this one was worse than my first dream about Damon because I was in a wedding dress. Stefan was in this dream too, but he was sitting in the front row with Katherine as his arm was around her. Damon looked over at me as I stood at the end of the aisle, he waited for me to start walking down the aisle. The wedding music played a little louder as if it would make me start walking down the aisle. I sighed and walked down the aisle toward Damon. Damon smiled as he took my hand in his as we started the wedding ceremony began and we started to exchange vows. After we exchanged vows we both said I do and kissed. Damon started to take my wedding dress off as we were being watched and I couldn't help but shout out loud. "NO!"

All of the sudden I felt someone shaking me in real life, I quickly opened my eyes and see Damon. "It's just a dream Elena, no need to be scared." I leaned up from the bed and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"It was just a dream?" I asked him and he nodded his head yes. "What time is it?"

"Well we have about an hour left until the Open Mic Night, but we could leave early and you can go see if Caroline needs help picking out something to wear." Damon had suggested.

I nodded my head yes and got out of Damon's bed. "I'll go visit Caroline then and see if she needs help picking out something to wear, so I'll meet you later at the Grill?"

"Yeah see you Elena." Damon smiled at me as I left and headed over to Caroline's house.

When I arrived at Caroline's house she was already sitting down on the footstep of her porch. Caroline noticed me as I stood in front of her and she quickly got up as she dragged me by my hand upstairs to her bedroom. "Finally Elena! I thought you were about to leave me here to choose an outfit for tonight on my own." I sat down on Caroline's bed as she started to show me her top five outfits. "Which one on my bed do you like the best?"

I looked at the five dresses that Caroline laid out on her bed and grabbed the black strapless dress as I held it up. "This one looks nice."

Caroline shook her head no. "I don't want something that looks nice, I want something that makes me look sexy!"

I giggled a little. "Well the green one looks very sexy then."

Caroline grabbed the green dress and went over to her mirror as she held it in front of her and examined herself. She smiled and then undressed and put on the green dress and grabbed some black high heels and slipped them on. Caroline looked over at me as she grabbed her black purse. "Let's go then Elena! We can walk I don't feel like driving today, it's nice weather to walk in."

I agreed, it was nice weather to walk in since it wasn't to hot or to cold today. I smiled and got off of Caroline's bed as we walked downstairs and out the door, heading to the Grill.

When we arrived at the Grill I saw Damon sitting at the closest table to the stage and Caroline dragged me over to the counter towards the bar. I followed her and sat down next to her. "So what was your idea for our show for the Open Mic Night?" I started to explain to her what we were going to do and she nodded her head as a big smile grew onto her face. "I love that, it's totally fun ad we are going to be so sexy up there. Although why will we kiss at the end of the song?"

"Damon suggested it, but hey makes for a good show doesn't it?"

Caroline sighed and nodded. "Yeah it does, but it just seems so weird you would do that and take Damon's suggestion."

"Yeah it does, but it was a good suggestion." I lied because I didn't like any of Damon's suggestion for this at all, but I had no free will and had to follow his orders. I regret not kissing him that night, if I had things wouldn't be so complicated and I'd have my freedom.

Caroline turned her attention over to the stage as the announcer began to introduce the first act of the night. "So up now we got Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert dancing to _Sexy Chick by David Guetta_, so I'm guessing the both of them are two very sexy girls? Am I right? Come on ladies get up here."

Caroline and me got up from our seats as we made our way up to the stage and the announcer got off the stage. The music started to play and I wrapped my arms around Caroline's neck as she grabbed onto my waist and I grinded my body against Caroline's as my hips swayed side to side with the music. I looked over at Damon as Caroline started to pull me closer to her as we danced to the music and eventually Damon montioned for me to come over to him. I began to run my hands through Caroline's hair as I hoped she would understand it's time to dance with the audience and she let go of my waist. We headed into the audience and Caroline continued to dance as she danced around the guys. I went over to Damon and sat down onto his lap as I grinded my body against his as I dance on his lap. I noticed Caroline dancing and a hand grabbing Caroline's hand as she got pulled into the man's lap, but it wasn't just any man's lap. It was Klaus and I could tell Caroline wasn't so thrilled, but she started to dance as she was on Klaus' lap.

I continued to dance on Damon's lap as his hands were pulling my dress down and then started making their way up my dress. I moaned a little and Damon smirked, but luckly I noticed the song coming to an end and I pulled myself off of Damon and danced my way over to Caroline. I quickly grabbed Caroline's hand and guided her back onto the stage and we started to dance with each other again, the song finally came to an end and I leaned in to kiss Caroline as her hands started to run through my hair. We started to hear the loud claps of the audience and shouting as I then broke the kiss. Caroline and me held our hand in the others and took a bow before we exited the stage.

Once we made our way off the stage the announcer got back up on the stage. "Wasn't that HOT? They are sure sexy chicks for sure! Well anyway our next act is Amanda singing an original song of hers. Let's give it up for Amanda!"

Caroline sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for a glass of whiskey. He nodded and went to go get a glass for Caroline. "That was so close Elena, I would have almost kissed Klaus if it wasn't for you saving me. Thanks."

"No problem, I almost had Damon nearly come close to undressing me in front of these people. That would have been worse."

Caroline nodded her head as the bartender came back with her glass of whiskey. "Yeah that would have."

I smiled at her and she smiled back, it felt good getting to hang out with Caroline again. We really haven't hung out since I met the Salvatore brothers and I haven't hung out with Bonnie either. Although Bonnie is out of town this week, so maybe next week I could hang out with her.

All of the sudden I felt someone tap my right shoulder, so I turned around and find Damon standing there. "Ready to go home Elena? You must be pretty tired after tonight." I nodded my head yes since it was true. I was really tired from tonight. I got up from my seat and looked back over at Caroline. "Tonight was fun Caroline, we should hang out tomorrow night."

Caroline nodded and waved goodbye to me. "Sure tomorrow night sounds good to me. See you then."

I smiled and waved goodbye to her as Damon escorted me out and we went back to his place. I headed up to Damon's bedroom and layed down on his bed as I shut my eyes. Although I expected that Damon would have woken me up and force me to have sex with him tonight, but to my surprise he didn't. Instead Damon joined me in the bed and pulled my head onto his chest as he ran his hands through my hair and bent down to kiss my forehead. Damon then whispered into my ears before he drifted off to sleep. "I love you Elena." I smiled a little and I felt myself wrap my arms around his waist as I slept in his bed. It was weird I was doing this, but at the same time it felt nice to be with Damon in his bed tonight. I couldn't believe I was thinking about it like this, but I was and I didn't care because it just felt so amazing. It truely did and I think I might fall for Damon, well maybe if I have my freedom back. But who really knows for sure? I sure don't know how I'll feel if life continues on like this, but at least I'll never get bored and that's what matters the most in life.


End file.
